


Dye Job

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 2, Random & Short, burgundy, the beginning of something good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Sometimes, the smallest of changes can have the most dramatic effect on a person. Short fiction, Jiya/Lucy Friendship, some Garcy goodness and some random Rufus for fun.





	Dye Job

“What is that smell?” Flynn asked as he walked into the kitchen to find Jiya and Lucy standing on chairs by the stove over a large steaming pot.

Jiya was armed with a long wooden spoon and Lucy holding her black and grey dress that she had stolen in San Francisco 1888. He couldn't help but be a little concerned about what he was walking in on and the possible end result given he didn't think cooking a dress was a good idea.

“Fabric dye.” Jiya told him.

“You’re dyeing the dress?” Flynn asked for clarification as he couldn't see why they were doing it in the middle of the night. Jiya who wore an excited expression nodded. Lucy however looked exhausted and strained. An expression she'd been wearing for weeks since the death of her mother.

Flynn and the others had been doing their best to help support her through her grief. To cheer her up every now and then, but they all knew it would take time for her to move past it. The most important thing was she was not alone.

“I can’t-“ Lucy started, pain washed through her features as her grief got the better of her tongue. She cleared her throat and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. “It’s better to change the colour, the light grey is too conspicuous. I don't want the dress to go to waste when it's still usable and we should be blending in on our missions.” She said, it was sound reasoning. But all parties involved knew it was a lie. 

“The dress is very striking on you.” He said with a small closed lip smile, he wanted to lighten the mood. Especially given the real reason Lucy wanted to change the colour was to try and erase the memories the dress held for her. He didn’t blame her for looking for ways to move past that night. To work through her grief even if it did stench up the place.

Lucy gave a small smile at the compliment and said nothing. She looked down at the dress in her hands and her expression became desolate. Jiya wore an amused expression looking between the two before she saw Lucy's expression and decided it was time to get to work.

“I’m sure that won’t change.” Jiya said, before she turned her attention to the pot. “Can you pass up the vinegar?” she asked, Flynn obliged her. She poured more into the pot. The smell in the kitchen grew more pungent.

“What colour are you going to dye it?” Flynn asked, he would’ve leaned in and had a look but the smell put him off.

“It’s a dark colour.” Jiya said being purposefully obtuse.

“You know what you’re doing?” Flynn asked her.

“Oh yeah, I’ve done this to heaps of dresses back in the 19th Century. We would dye our dresses to keep up with the latest colour trends. So just ignore us and go on with your evening.” Jiya said dismissing him, Flynn gave a nod and moved to the fridge to grab a snack which was what had him up so late to begin with.

He opened the fridge and glanced over his shoulder to see Lucy drop the dress into the pot as Jiya turned it in the pot with the spoon. The two smiling at the joy of creating something different. It was good to see after the last few weeks. He grabbed a yogurt and picked up a spoon and walked away. Leaving the ladies to enjoy their late night shenanigans.

* * *

 

A couple weeks later,

Flynn stood outside the Lifeboat, the mother ship had jumped to a date in the 19th Century. He pulled on the sleeves of his mended burgundy jacket. He knew he should just steal a new suit but it was time that was easily wasted.

He heard Lucy approach and turned to see her walk toward him with purpose in her stride. The dress the women had dyed looked more incredible than its former self. Gone was the light grey, in its place a dark, rich burgundy colour that nicely complimented the black stripes. The dress didn't pop like it did before but instead was a subtle effect, it looked utterly beautiful on her. But then she always looked beautiful, no matter what she wore. 

As he drank in the sight of her, he couldn’t help but notice the less than subtle matching of their outfits. Not just that but also her expression and posture. He had a feeling today she was having a good day. It was good to see her pulling through.

Lucy pulled on her gloves and stopped at his side. “Ready to go?” she asked him in a casual manner, amusement played in her eyes as she waited for his comment on her dress’s lovely new shade.

“After you,” he said, he gestured to the lifeboat with his own smile of amusement.  He watched her climb into the lifeboat and followed in after her.

“Wasn’t that dress a different colour?” Rufus asked with a curious frown as he looked at Lucy who just finished putting on her seat belt.

“Yes, it was.” Lucy said with a closed lip smile as she watched Flynn’s contortion act to get into one of the lifeboat chairs. He made such a polite show of it as he did it without bumping into her, kicking her shins or stepping on her feet as past occupants had in the cramped quarters. Even she was guilty of it, yet Flynn managed not to do it. It was such an art form.

“I think the new colour looks beautiful on Lucy but then I am partial to burgundy myself.” Flynn said as he clicked his seatbelt together. He looked up to Lucy’s amused expression and the warm blush on her cheeks.

“Jiya said the fabric would take this colour the best.” Lucy told him, as if it made it less special but it didn’t. As they all knew the colour choice was deliberate.

“Yeah, looks great. We should go.” Rufus said in a noncommittal and platonic manner before he turned back to his console.  Flynn and Lucy quietly smiled at one another.


End file.
